


Flux

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Tony is so, so cold in his arms.





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Heat

Tony has nightmares.

 

They both do. But at times like these, when Bruce wakes up in the middle of the night, eyes bright and mind clear—he finds he can do nothing about the tremors that wrack his lover’s frame.

 

Bruce can do nothing but hold Tony close and hope it passes.

 

Tony is so, so cold in his arms.

 

He no longer wakes up at the slightest touch. Bruce doesn’t know if that’s a sign of trust or of the depth of the abyss Tony’s nightmares draw him into.

 

Tony had told him, not after many a drink but rather surprisingly sober, about the things that haunt his dreams.

 

He had looked Bruce in the eye, tapped his arc reactor and said, “I don’t dream of electric sheep. I dream of leviathans and faceless soldiers.”

 

Bruce had said nothing.

 

“I don’t even know if they run on electricity.” He had laughed bitterly. “It could be magic for all I know. I know—I don’t know anything about them at all, Bruce, and I’m fucking _terrified_.”

 

And all Bruce can do is hold him.

 

All he can do is cradle this cold, cold man in his arms, and wait.

 

Wait for Tony to ride out the storm. Wait for the void to leave him. Wait for heat in flux so that Bruce’s body, a tool for destruction, can heal Tony’s with his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
